The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a gaming machine that includes a transition system that enables at least a portion of a gaming machine display to selectively move vertically.
To increase the entertainment potential for and to attract players to gaming machines, at least some gaming machines are being formatted with increasing size and complexity. For example, at least some gaming machines use larger and/or curved displays, in order to increase a playable, interactive, and/or entertainment surface of the gaming machines. However, such gaming machines may be difficult to service, as the displays can be heavy and difficult or cumbersome to move to enable an interior of the gaming machine to be accessible. Moreover, at least some gaming machines may be unstable or top-heavy when the display is moved. Some gaming machines may alternatively be serviced by opening a side or back panel of the gaming machine, however, such an arrangement increases a footprint of the gaming machines and increases the inconvenience of maintenance thereof.